DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE
by Angela M
Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it’s arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn’t expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.
1. PART ONE: The Players

DISTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come fact to face with her once forgotten sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at ONE: The Players

Buffy sat on the rock staring at the fire and though of her life as of late. It sucked. It really did, and as far as Buffy could see it wasn't getting better. It started with her mom getting sick, going in to the hospital and then it got worse from there. Riley got sick too, started seeking out vampire's to bite him, because she wasn't fulfilling his needs. She was disgusted, vampire prostitutes, could he get any lower. He claimed that she kept him at a distance, maybe he was right. But she had been disappointed so many times before, men leaving her in the lurch; she had to protect her self she just couldn't handle the constant let down.

She signed, and adjusted her seat on the rock, and continued to look into the fire. When she thought about the last night she saw Riley she got angry all over again. He gave her an ultimatum, it was so sudden and unfair she walked away. Walked away from possibly the best man she had ever known because she was to stubborn to see what was right in front of her face.

Then Joyce got worse, and died, and there was nothing she could do or fight to make it better. Suddenly the center of world was gone, leaving a big empty whole in her heart. She had felt so lost, so alone since her mother died, and she started to retreat into her self. That was why she wanted to go on this vision quest, to find out if there something she could do before it was too late.

She looked away from the flames, but turned back when she saw movement. Buffy sat up a little taller on her rock and looked past the fire.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly she saw a figure crawl into the light. She was a lithe black woman, with white pain on her face, she moved like a tiger.

"I know you, you're the first Slayer."

" "

Giles sat behind the wheel and silently drove them home. Occasionally he would glance over at Buffy to make sure that she was alright, but she didn't say a word.

He sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Death is my gift." She said as she turned from Giles to watch the desert disappear as they continued to make their way to Sunnydale.

" "

Captain Graham Miller sat in the mess hall across from the rest of his team mates the men of SG-7 with the exception of their CO. They were pretty new to SGC, having only been on base for a few months. They've were all that was left of a covert team that was organized to search and destroy Hostel Sub-Terrainians in Belize. They had lost of lot of good men and women in a short time, 75 casualty rate, only 3 of them survived. It was determined after that defeat that the US Army would pull out of confrontations with the HST's until that time that they could no longer turner ignore what was going on, however that time was not now.

The three of them, Capt. Graham Miller, Lt. Jim Schultz, and Lt. Chris Ripley have been reassigned because of their classification clearance to join SG-7 under the command of Lt. Col Rick Madiowski.

Graham was about to take a bit of his blue jell-o when in walked SG-1, who took a seat at the table next to theirs.

"What's it about Major Carter that always focus' your attention? I mean don't get me wrong and all, she's pretty hot for air force, but really man?" Schultz asked in a hushed tone.

Graham just shook his head. "Can't explain it. Every time I see her, it's like I've seen her before but I can't put my finger on it." When he noticed the Major return his gaze he quickly dropped his head and focused on his jell-o once more.

Major Carter smiled when she saw Graham avoid her gaze, and then turned to Daniel.

"He's looking at me again." The smile could be heard in her voice.

"Another one undone by the Carter charm."

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He's looking at me like he can't figure me out. It's just odd that's all."

"SG-7 has a solid reputation of being adapt at handling difficult situations against the Jaffa." Teal'c stated.

"And they've been here for barely 3 months. I once asked Hammond about their past experience, but he told me that was classified and need to know. Apparently I don't." O'Neill added.

"Wait, how can their past exercise be classified from you, I though you have top clearance, sir?"

"So did I Carter."

"Saddle up boys, our mission is a go." Lt. Col. Madiowski called out to his team as he entered the Mess Hall.

The Lt. Col. Turned to meet the eyes of Col. O'Neill and nodded his head in recognition. The two of them had served together during the gulf war, and though they didn't talk much, there was definitely a respect between them.

The other members of SG-7 pushed their chairs out and quickly made their way out of the mess to be followed out by their CO.

" "

15 minutes after leaving the Mess SG-7 was suited up and waiting at the base of the Stargate waiting for the even horizon to be initialized.

"SG-7 you have a go." General Hammond said over the speaker.

They ran through the gate, and arrived on a world that was much like northern Washington State. There were high hills in the background and they were surrounded by forest.

"Miller, you and Ripley follow that path, the UAV showed some sort of structure about 3 clicks up. Schultz and I will make sure the gate is secure." Madiowski commanded.

"Yes Sir."

Miller and Ripley jogged until they found the structure that was previously mentioned, it was a one story stone temple with writing covering the entire surface. Most of the writing was unrecognizable to either officer, that is until they found the entrance.

"Graham, I think it's Greek." Ripley said dropping decorum, they had served together too long to go by last name and rank.

"Can you read it?"

Ripley ran his hand over the carving, brushing off some of the dirt and growth that had covered part of it.

"Ya, I think I can. You know my university cover with the Initiative, studying Greek and Latin has come in more handy then I ever would have thought possible."

After a few moments, trying to clearly make out the words and to translate them Ripley spoke.

"That ain't good."

Graham looked at the door even through he couldn't understand a word of it.

"What?" 

"Only the daughter of Sineya first of the Ones may enter here and retrieve the indestructible weapon."

Graham just shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Our last debriefing from Sunnydale. They showed us the footage of the civilians from room 314. The witch was casting some sort of spell and she referred to the daughter of Sineya before Buffy took out Adam."

When Graham didn't put two and two together Ripley spelt it out for him. "First of the Ones, as in the CHOSEN ONE."

Graham got it.

"Shit."


	2. PART TWO: Setting the Scene

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially to:

Marcel who pointed out "it's Hostile Sub-Terrestrials, and "they could no longer turner ignore what was going on" – Man I am very embarrased by that…it just goes to show that no matter how many times you proof read something, do it once more just in case. – Just to let you know it should have said " till they could no longer ignore what was going on, however that time was not now" indicting that it was no longer a priority mission for the time being.

And also to Spk who pointed out the misspelling of the title blushes profusely my husband couldn't stop laughing about that one.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at TWO: Setting the Scene

After a few hours taking pictures of the structure, Graham and Ripley made their way back to the rest of the team still at the gate.

"Report Captain?" Lt. Col Madiowski asked as they approached.

"Sir there was writing on the structure in a language that I've never seen before. We couldn't find a way in, but I think you should send an archeological team back to try to decipher the writing."

"Good work, lets get back to SGC."

" "

SG-7 with the exception of Lt. Col Madiowski gathered in one of the VIP rooms. Ripley and Graham had explained to Schultz what they had found.

"I still think we should go to Madiowski with this, or at the least General Hammond. We're breaking protocol by going outside the chain of command." Schultz protested.

"Jim, this directly referenced The Slayer. We have our orders when it comes to her, we're to report directly to The Pentagon. Now I don't like leaving Madiowski out of this anymore then you do. He's a good man, and personally I would love to bring him in on all of this, but all information pertaining to Sunnydale is classified." Graham said moving towards the phone by the bed.

He took a moment to look at Schultz to see if he was going to continue to protest, and then looked to Ripley who nodded his head. Reaching out he picked up the phone and dialed.

"I'd like to speak to Major Davis, please."

" "

It was a warm night, the stars were out and Buffy, Xander and Willow walked together through one of the many cemeteries that Sunnydale had to offer.

"So it turns out the Slayer is just a killer after all." Buffy said dejectedly.

"No, I'm sure that's not what she meant." Willow said trying to make Buffy feel better, but knowing she wasn't.

"Didn't you say that she told you to love, give, forgive? Those don't sound to me like the descriptive words of a killer. Possibly the description of a Hippy, and word on the street is they frown on killing." Xander added.

Buffy looked to her friends and smiled; the First Slayer had said that she was full of love, that she loved with all of her soul. Looking at her friends, she could see the truth in her words.

"Hey there's were Spike was boffed Buff." Xander said trying to switch the topic.

"Xander!" Willow reprimanded him. "You know it wasn't Buffy it was the Buffybot."

"Speaking of which, what did you end up doing with her, um it?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh, it's in the basement of the Magic Box. I've been trying to understand how it was put together, I mean Warren was a genius, but I think it's going to take months to sort it out."

Xander was going to take that moment to condemn robot sex toys and the vampires who use them, but was silenced before he could speak by being shoved against a mausoleum. He attempted to cry out, but the wind was knocked out of him by the fledgling vampire that had rammed him against the wall.

Buffy reached out and grabbed the vampire off of Xander before it could have him as its first meal. She reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out Mr. Pointy. The vampire was dust before it realized that it was in danger.

Willow helped Xander to his feet, and Buffy laid an encouraging hand on his arm.

"You ok?"

Xander nodded at Buffy, and coughed trying to get his breath back.

"Why don't I walk you two home, it's getting late."

" "

Some where in the state of Nevada two men sat in the darkest and furthest back corner of an Irish pub.

"So, let me get this straight," the British man tried to clarify. "You want me to join a team of interplanetary travelers, whose mission is to steal advanced alien technology? And if I don't you'll have me deport back to Great Britain before I can say God Save the Queen."

The man in the air force uniform shifted his position in the booth and looked around the Smokey pub to make sure no one had been paying attention.

"That's right."

The brit picked up his beer and held it up as if in solute.

"Sounds to a little chaotic if you ask me. Col. Maybourne you have your self a deal."

" "

Buffy had walked Willow back to her dorm and into the waiting arms of Tara, and then back to Xander's apartment, where Anya lay already sleeping. The walk to her own house was quiet and uneventful, and she spent it thinking about the projects and papers she had due if she was going to pass her courses this semester.

She started to turn up the drive, expecting only to see Giles red beamer, but parked behind the mid-life crisis mobile was a non-descript black Lumina with government plates.

Making her way into the house, she turned into the living room and saw Giles seated in his favorite arm chair. He wasn't alone, because sitting on the couch was a man in his 30's wearing an air force uniform.

The man stood when he saw her enter the room, he placed his wedge, that he had been holding, under his arm and held out his hand in greeting. Buffy shook it.

"Miss Summers, I'm Major Paul Davis."

Buffy looked to her watcher who was holding a manila folder in his lap, he nodded his head in silent OK.

"Maj. Davis, how can I help you?"

"Your country needs you Miss Summers."

" "

An hour later Buffy was taking off down the runway of Sunnydale Air Force Base on her way to a NORAD installation located in the Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us passage on an airbus, but the C-130 was the only plane ready to go, and already headed for Colorado." Maj. Davis had to speak loudly over the engines of the Herc.

"Major Davis, you still haven't told us exactly what this about."

"Other then telling us that it involves the Slayer and is linked to a top secret government project." Buffy added after Giles.

"What I'm about to tell you is to be held in the strictest confidence. The Pentagon knows that you'll pass this information to the others in your group, but I can not stress enough that what I'm about to tell you can not be passed any further."

When Giles or Buffy didn't argue Major Davis briefly outlined the existence of the Stargate, referring to a few notes and pictures in the manila folder he had given Giles at the Summers residence. He didn't go into too much detail, other then the Stargate was a means of peaceful interplanetary exploration. Both Watcher and Slayer were convinced there was more, but as they passed a look to each other they choose not to pursue a further line of questioning.

"Listen, this is very cool in Q branch kind of way, but I'm still trying to figure how we fit into this."

The Major signed.

"Miss Summer, I was hoping to wait till I could brief everyone together. That way when the questions come I don't have to answer them twice."

"Who is everyone exactly, I mean I should know if you're going to be letting them in on my little secret."

"General Hammond CO of SGC and his flag team SG-1. I want to limit knowledge of this to as few people as possible. Contrary to what you believe Miss. Summers, the United States government does not want knowledge of the mystical world to become public any more then you do."

" "

When they finally reached Cheyenne Mountain, it was nearing 7 am, and Slayer and Watcher had yet to sleep. If Buffy through that the ride down the elevator from levels 1 through 11 was boring, she was wrong. After being cleared through the security checkpoint on level 12 they entered yet another elevator which had to descent 15 more levels. Buffy sighed loudly thinking about the laptop in the bag that she was holding. She had 2 papers due in 3 days, and there was no way that she was going to get them done. Once more Slayer duties have gotten in the way of her education.

"This way."

Major Davis led them into a large briefing room at the end of the hall. There were already people sitting around the table; an older bald general, as slightly less old Colonel, two men who didn't have a noticeable rank, a cute glasses wearing intellectual type and the other looked like he could bench press a hummer, and …

'Oh god, not her.' Buffy thought.

"Buffy!" Carter said in shock.

The Slayer narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman before her.

"Sammy." Buffy turned her scowl over to Major Davis. "You could have warned me she was going to be here."

"Miss Summers, I'm sorry but we felt that considering your current relationship with Major Carter, we didn't want to chance you not coming."

"Um Excuse me, but who the hell are you people?" The Col. asked annoyance laced his voice.

O'Neill looked at the two people who had walked into the room. These people were the reason he was called in to work, on his day off no less. Clearly civilians, the man wearing tweed looked like could be one of Daniel's people, but the girl looked like some sort of college sorority pledge.

"That's Buffy Summers, Sir. My sister."


	3. PART THREE: The Exposition

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at THREE: The Exposition

Buffy went from glaring to seething at what Sam had just said.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am NOT, your sister. No sister would have done what you did."

"Can we not do this?" Sam implored, but when Buffy just continued to glare, Sam added. "I'm sorry if you're still mad, but you have to understand, you were sick. We didn't have a choice."

Sam recalled the last time she saw Buffy; it had been after she was committed to the mental health hospital. Her heart ached as she remembered walking in the padded room that they had placed Buffy in. She had been isolated for 24 hours, her hair was a mess and she kneeling on the floor and secured with a straightjacket. When Buffy had looked up at Sam, she felt her heart break, because of the look of pain and betrayal on Buffy's face. Buffy had refused to see either of Sam or their father again.

Buffy snapped Sam out of her memory by pointed to her then turned to face Major Davis.

"You see, that is why you should have told me. How can you expect me to work with her, she thinks I'm insane." Buffy stressed the last word.

"Buffy perhaps you should…" Giles started, but was cut off by Buffy's sister.

"I don't think you're insane, maybe you were a little confused back then."

"Confused! Giles, she thinks I'm confused about my life." Snapping her head back to face Sam she threw out a cheep shot. "So have you committed anyone else lately?"

Sam turned away from her sister, and for a second a look of shame crossed her face, as she remembered Daniel being infected with Ma'chello's anti-goa'uld device.

"My god you did!"

"Davis, was I called in the listen to the tirade of teenage?" Jack interjected, looked more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Miss Summers, I think this is getting a little out of hand." Major Davis interrupted. "I know that you have a strained history with Major Carter, but I assure you her input is vital. Now if you would all please, sit down."

Buffy nodded, Davis was right, this was no place to air the dirty laundry. Instead she took a deep breath and told her self that it didn't matter what Sam thought. She and Giles took a seat on the other side of the table, across from SG-1. Giles asked her if she was ok, it took her a second to respond but she nodded her head, but he could see she was till deeply hurt by what she thought of as her sisters betrayal.

"Major Davis, do you care to explain just what is going on here?" Hammond asked in his usual patient, yet authoritative tone.

"I will in just a moment Sir, I'm just waiting a report."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and in walked two members of SG-7. They saluted the senior officers, and then handed Major Davis report files.

"Hey Graham, thanks for the heads up last night." Buffy said as Graham started to walk out of the conference room.

Major Davis caught the comment 'heads up.' Buffy just gave him a look saying 'what you don't think you're the one that convinced us to come are you?' The Major just shook his head, and then started to pass around classified folders, containing the pictures Graham's team took of the temple.

"I knew if I didn't call that you'd never come."

Buffy smiled Graham's way and then gave a lingering look to Lt. Ripley who had come with him to deliver the reports.

"Didn't I use you as a human shield once?"

Graham laughed and then gave Ripley a good natured slap to the shoulder. By the way that Ripley turned a little red, Buffy realized that it was something that he had probably gotten a lot of ribbing for in the past.

"Buff, I've got to talk to you later about something, it ok if I drop by your quarters when you're done?"

Buffy nodded her head, and watched as the two former initiative members walked out of the room.

Davis waited for the members of SG-7 to shut the door before continuing.

"What you are about to see and hear today is deemed classified. And is not to be discussed with anyone other then the people in this room." Davis empathized by taping the classified stamp on the folder front. "Now, I know that some of you know each other but I think introductions should be made."

"I would like to introduce Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, they'll be acting as special consultants on this mission. They have full security clearance, and have been briefed on the SGC."

Major Davis continued pointing out the SGC staff. "Miss. Summers, Mr. Giles, this is General Hammond, head of SGC. Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and of course you know Maj. Carter."

" "

"So you understand what needs to be done then?" Col Maybourne asked from the front seat of his car.

"Of course. This is child's play." The Brit said leaning on the hook of Maybourne's car.

"And you're sure this will work, this invisibly spell?" He was noticeably skeptical.

"Trust me."

" "

Jackson squinted at the writings on the stone temple, then just shook his head and dropped the picture.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen."

Giles was smiling as he looked to Dr. Jackson. "I'm not surprised Daniel, there're only a very few examples of this writing still in existence."

"You've seen them before Rupert?" The excitement at the prospect of a new language to study and learn was one of the things in life Daniel loved most.

Jack grimaced and rolled his eyes. "What, you too know each other too?"

Daniel smiled the kind of smile you get when you remember long forgotten happy memories. As it turned out Daniel had worked for a summer at the British Museum between getting his masters and his first PhD.

"Dr. Giles was actually one of the very few people who responded well to my theory on the great pyramids."

"Wait, wait, wait DOCTOR Giles?" Buffy stared at Giles incredulously.

"Buffy I was the head curator at the British Museum; they don't hire BA's for that position."

"But you never told me."

"The council doesn't believe using anything more the common titles. They want all Watchers to be on the same level. As it stands I have several PhD's. And stop looking at me like that. You wouldn't have called me Doctor anyways, so why are you upset."

Daniel picked up the photos again. "You said recognized these writings?"

"Sorry, yes this is written in Illyrian script. The problem is this temple isn't old enough, completely wrong time frame in fact."

"Illyrian?" Daniel asked.

Giles hesitated for a moment; he wasn't sure how much to say. From Graham's call to Buffy last night after Major Davis arrived, he gathered that this temple related to Buffy in some way. The problem was he didn't know how much Davis planed on telling this SG-1 group about the true nature of the Buffy.

"It was the known writing of the Old Ones."

"The Old Ones? Do you mean the Ancients?" The cogs in Daniel's mind started to turn, but it didn't make sense this looked nothing like the language of the ancients, at least not that he had ever seen.

"If the Ancients are who I think they are, then no. When the Ancients were just primordial the Old Ones were still old."

Daniel put his hand to his mouth and held it there for a moment, then squeezing his eyes shut as he wrapped his mind around this new information. Something older then the 4 great races.

Buffy groaned causing all eyes to go to here. "Tell me we're not here because you've found an Old One?"

"The planet was uninhabited; SG-7 only found the temple and according to Captain Miller nothing had been there in long time. That writing isn't the reason you were called Miss Summers."

"Ya, just what was she called for Davis, I'm still trying to figure this out. Giles here seems to have some knowledge of what's going on, but her?" O'Neill pointed at Buffy, and ignored the hard looks she was giving him in return.

Major Davis reached into his copy of the report and pulled out a few pictures which were left out of the official report and passed them around the room.

"Dear Lord." Giles uttered while he did the typical thing of cleaning his glasses.

"Only the daughter of Sineya first of the Ones may enter here and retrieve the indestructible weapon." Daniel read, translating from Greek for the benefit of the others in the room.

"And this was found on another planet?" Giles asked Davis, who nodded. "Extraordinary."

"Why didn't you tell us about this when you came to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"I couldn't chance NID finding out about this. They know far too much about your existence as it stands. The last thing I want is this information leaked."

Hammond then looked pointedly at Major Davis. "Just what EXACTLY what is going on."

Major Davis looked to Buffy, who just looked to Giles. "This is your pony show." She said

Giles got out of his seat, and began to pace a little bit before he gave the typical slayer introduction speech. When he was finished O'Neill sat back in his chair arms crossed on his chest.

Jack looked to Sam. "You're right Carter, they're crazy."

"Colonel."Hammond reprimanded.

"Sorry sir, just saying."

"You are a warrior BuffySummers?" Teal'c asked for the first time, Buffy was a little shocked to hear the rich baritone voice.

"Of course she's not. A strong wind could knock her down." O'Neill supplied.

"Do you have any proof?" Carter asked hesitantly, knowing Buffy wouldn't react well to her questioning her, again.

"What do want me to do, stake a vampire for you?"

"Actually Major, I have all the proof you need right here."

Davis reached into his briefcase and pulled out a video tape and put it into the briefing rooms VCR.

Everyone in the room, turned to watch the screen. It started with footage that was taken by Maggie Walsh to archive her initiative team against the Slayer. They sat for a few minutes watching Buffy out maneuver the Initiative soldiers and escape into the darkness. They also noticed the time code on the bottom of screen jumped by 40 minutes. The Initiative soldiers had lost Buffy, but she didn't stay hidden long. Jumping out of the darkness and she quickly look down everyone around her. She ended by grabbing one of men, using him for a shield while the last standing man fired some sort of taser rifle. The last soldier started to rush her to engage in hand to hand when all of a sudden a voice called out.

"Lights." The soldier in the video removed his mask, and a middle aged woman walked into the shot.

"It took the patrol team 42 minutes to track you and you neutralized them in 28 seconds."

Buffy responded by saying that she was just lucky.

The video stopped.

Sam turned from the screen and regarded her sister with astonishment.

"She took down a unit of trained soldiers?" Jack bit out.

"Yes, and that isn't all." Major Davis switched the tape, this time it was several different video feeds from the security cameras from the initiative complex. They all watched Buffy and her team infiltrate the elevator shaft. They watched her knock out the soldiers that were supposed to have been watching her group. They watched her team chanting in Sumerian. They watched Buffy over come by some unnatural force and defeat a creature unlike anything SG-1 had ever seen. They then watched her kill what was left of freed demons saving the remaining humans and getting them to safety.

"Because of Buffy, there was only a 40 casualty rate, rather then 100" Davis ended by saying.

"It was true, all this time. And I didn't believe you." Sam said in astonishment, while looking at her sister.

"But," O'Neill started then hesitated. "But, you're just a girl!"

"That's what I keep saying." Sadness was laced in Buffy's voice.

"BuffySummers, you are indeed a fine warrior." Teal'c said, and bowed his head just slightly out of respect.

Daniel squinted at the screen for a moment, and then turned to Buffy. "So, let me get this straight, you fight demons?"


	4. PART FOUR: The boardroom

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at FOUR: The boardroom

Giles had gone over the mythos of the Slayer for Dr. Jackson, again, and Jackson seemed to have a never ending supply of questions.

"So if there are thousands of potential slayers in existence, wouldn't it stand to reason that some of those potentials might be on other planets? Considering the goa'uld took people from all over the world."

"It's possible there might have been potentials on other planets." Giles considered the possibility, and then shook his head no. "But in the recorded history of council there has been a slayer uninterrupted as far back as can be recalled. There are times that it takes weeks to find the girl, but the Watchers Council has methods of tracking her down."

"How far do the records go back?"

"Quite far, I assure you."

Buffy was getting bored, she had heard all of these questions before, well ok not ones about slayers on other planets, but still. She wanted to get to the point, but she looked over to see Giles excited about sharing his knowledge and she didn't have the heart to stop them.

"You were born with this potential then BuffySummers?" Teal'c asked.

"That's right."

"Please explain how one goes from being a potential to a slayer."

"When the slayer before me died, I got chosen. The never ending cycle of death and more death." She said glumly.

"How long was the woman before you the Slayer?" Jack asked this time with less snark.

"She wasn't a woman." Buffy said quietly.

"Then what was she?"

Buffy looked up at jack, her eyes haunted. "She was a girl. All slayers are girls when they're called."

"How old were you?"

"She was 15, sir. At the beginning of her sophomore year." Sam said putting two and two together.

"Jesus Christ. How long was the GIRL before you a slayer?" Jack was pissed, the idea of putting children in combat never sat well with Jack.

Truth be told Buffy didn't know herself. It was only after her encounter with Dracula that Buffy really started to take an interest in past slayers, she hadn't gotten to the recent 20th century slayers.

"Giles, slayer before me how long did she last?"

"Um, let's see that was Dianna Lemieux." Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "13 months I believe. Killed by Lothos."

"She died barely over a year after being called!" Jack was now outraged, as he stood from the table. "Why the hell would you people let this happen to little girls? How old was she 10?"

"She was 17 Colonel, and I didn't choose for this to happen to them. If I could take Buffy's burden on to my self, I would in heart beat. As it stands Buffy is the most capable slayer in a thousand years."

"Why? Because she's still alive!"

"Precisely. Slayers live fast and die hard, but they change the world for the better with each breath they take. She is a hero in every sense of the word. And you not liking it isn't going to change that."

Hammond had been watching the discussion become heated and decided that this needed to stop.

"Alright people, I think this has gone on enough. Now, what we needed to do is figure out what the rest of this writing says. Dr. Jackson, Dr. Giles do you think you can handle that?"

The Doctors nodded their heads, and Daniel suggested that they continue the translation in his lab.

"Good. Major Davis are you going to be staying on base for the remainder of this operation?"

"No sir, now that you've been apprised of the situation I'll be heading back to Washington."

Hammond nodded. "Alright then, Teal'c if you could show Miss Summers to one of the VIP rooms, I think this meeting is adjourned."

" "

Teal'c had walked Buffy to her room in silence, and then sought out Col O'Neill and Major Carter. He found them in Major Carter's lab, she looked upset.

"Is there something distressing you MajorCarter?" Teal'c inquired.

"Teal'c I just found out my baby sister is a super soldier destined to fight demons." When Teal'c raised an eye brow in response, Carter sighed. "So yes, I'm distressed."

"So that's the sister you never mentioned that you had, EVER." Jack commented.

"Colonel, Buffy and I haven't been exactly what you would call close."

"Ya think?"

"Why is it that your sister is not called BuffyCarter?" Teal'c inquired.

Sam sat behind her work bench and when the others sat down across from her she began to talk.

"You know how I was 16 when my mom died, well Buffy wasn't even born."

Jack looked a little shocked, "How is that possible?"

"Mom was pregnant. When she was hit by that car, they were able to keep her alive just long enough that Buffy could be delivered cesarean. Well with Mom gone, and Dad always being on assignment, he sent Buffy to live with his sister Joyce, a few years ago Joyce legal adopted Buffy."

"Your sister appears to have a great deal of hostility towards you MajorCarter."

"Well Carter did have her committed."

"Well technically it was Dad, but he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me."

When no one spoke she continued.

"You see, after she told us that she was the Slayer, Dad figured that it would all blow over, thought it was stress over the separation of her parents. I had a private talk with Buffy to try to find out what was really going. She told me that she didn't want to lie to me, because chances are she would be dead in a year. At the time I thought it was a cry for help, that she was threatening suicide. I told Dad, and he had her sent to a psychiatric hospital on suicide watch. A few weeks later she was released with a clean bill of mental health, and she told us in no uncertain terms we were no longer a part of her life."

Sam paused to run her hand through her hair in frustration.

"She didn't want help, she wanted support. God, I can't help thinking about how she looked in that hospital. They had her in a room, like what Daniel was in, only they had her in a straightjacket. She was so drugged up she couldn't stand or talk, but her eyes..." Sam chocked her emotions back. "Oh god, what have I done."

"Do you not see this as an opportunity to come to a resolution? On Chulak there is said to be no stronger bond then that of brothers is it not also true for sisters?"

Sam smiled at Teal'c then looked to Jack who gave a non-committal shrug.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" O'Neill suggested.

Buffy hadn't had much time to look around her temporary quarters after Teal'c left. No sooner had she put her bag on bed, then Graham came knocking at her open door.

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She motioned him inside, and then closed the door behind them. Looking around the room, it wasn't anything special, but the bed was large and comfortable, there were also a few sitting chairs and a table.

"Want to sit down?" She offered pointing the couch. Graham shook his head. "Oh Hey I've wanted to ask since your call yesterday, how's Riley doing?"

Emotion flashed in Graham's eyes, and he quickly looked away. He took a deep breath and looked back at Buffy then held out a neatly folded flag out to her.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Buffy, Riley didn't make it. I'm sorry, I wanted to call you so many times, but...I'm sorry."

Buffy reached out and took the flag in her arms and held it close to her body, but she didn't say a word. She just closed her eyes tightly, reining in the swell of emotion about to over come her. She nodded her head, but didn't look up to see the tears that had started to pool in Graham's eyes.

He turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Then he stopped to lean on the wall across from her room, and closed his eyes tight, forcing the tears back. He should have told her that he died a hero, saving his men. It had been months, but Graham could still see Riley cut down by the demon, he still had nightmares and woke up screaming in the night. He should have told her, but he couldn't because it still hurt too much.

He turned as he realized someone was coming down the hall, and started to snap to attention.

"Major Carter."

"At ease. Is Buffy in there?"

"Yes Ma'am, but I'm not sure if you want to..."

"You're dismissed Captain."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam watched to make sure that Capt. Miller had turned the corner before she knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Buffy?" She asked pushing the door open.

She looked into the VIP room, and saw Buffy standing in the center of the room holding a triangularly fold flag.

"Oh no." She knew the meaning of that flag, instantly she forgot the hostility that had been between the two of them since Buffy walked into the boardroom. She made her way quickly across the floor and wrapped her arms around her sister. Buffy buried her face into Sam's shoulder, and started to sob.

"Buffy I'm so sorry."

Buffy wasn't sure whether or not Sam was referring to her loss of Riley or everything that had happened between the two of them. As Sam held Buffy, whispering soothing words into her hair, Buffy couldn't help but think this was the safest she had felt since before her mother died, and that thought made her sob even more.


	5. PART FIVE: Genesis

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at FIVE: Genesis

Buffy and Sam had long since broken the embrace, and had rearranged them selves to sit across from each other at the table in the VIP room.

They had been sitting in silence just looking at each over for close to 20 minutes, but neither of them wanted to speak first. Sam looked at her sister closely, and noticed that Buffy had continued to dye her hair a lighter shade of blonde then it naturally was, and she also noticed how much Buffy's eyes had aged. No longer was she the vapid young cheerleader who's goal was to marry Christian Slater and die, this Buffy had eyes more like Colonel O'Neill, eyes that had seen too much death. Sam thought about how to ask Buffy who she was mourning, but Buffy beat her to the punch.

"Don't think this changes anything."

Sam hesitated a moment. "Why doesn't it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What you think that because I had a momentary laps of weakness, that all is forgiven."

"You're the one who cut ME out Buffy. That was all your choice. I tried to keep in touch, you wouldn't return my calls. I even arranged time to see you graduate, but Aunt Joyce said that you didn't want me there."

The Slayer crossed her arms.

"If it mean's anything to you, I'm sorry. But I really did think that I was doing the right thing, and so did Dad."

Sam didn't wait for Buffy to respond. Instead she just got up and started to walk out of the room. She was tired of always being the one to put herself out there, let Buffy take the next step. When she opened the door Buffy's voice stopped her.

"How…how is Dad? I mean with the cancer…"

"He's good." She hesitated, waiting to see if Buffy was going to say anything else, but the Slayer just looked away. Then Sam walked out, and thought of how she would tell Buffy about their father and the Tok'ra.

" "

Giles was carefully writing out a portion of the Illyrian script on one of the blackboards that were around Daniel's office.

"So you knew about all this Demon stuff while you were working at the museum? You were a Watcher then?"

"I did, and I was. Actually I had planed on asking you to join the Council once you finished your PhD."

"Then you read my theories?"

Daniel looked down at his folded arms for a moment; even though his theories were validated by SGC Daniel still felt a pang of humiliation that the archaeological community regarded him as joke.

Giles looked up from the pictures of the script too give Daniel an 'are you stupid' look.

"As you said to your colleges in that boardroom, I received your thesis quite well. And even though I was already convinced that you would make an excellent Watcher, it was that paper that eventually convinced the rest of the Council."

"So you knew about Aliens before coming here then?"

"Gracious no. It wasn't the landing pad theory, but the fact that you theorized that Egyptian culture was much older then it was. This had been something the Watchers have always known. Your research and language skills would have proven invaluable to the Council. Although in retrospect I can see we were all lucky that we never asked you."

"So, um, why didn't you?" Daniel probed. "Ask me, that is?"

Putting down the photos he regarded Daniel a little closer. It was odd, that he was apparently an interplanetary traveler, who had the respect of the United States government, and various cultures from around the galaxy, yet still he was insecure in his own worth. Oddly enough, this reminded him of Xander Harris, who was starved for acceptance even when he already was. Momentarily Giles wondered if this had something to do with the absence of stability in childhood.

"You disappeared. We were going to approach you after that last lecture 5 years ago, but by the time we knocked on your apartment door we found you had already been evicted. Eventually we found that you had been contracted by the US air force and then you dropped off the map."

"Oh."

"The Council's loss is the air force's gain it would seem." Giles then picked the photos back up and then turned back to the board. He regarded the script that he had already written quizzically.

"Well that's odd." He took off his glass, and squinted at the board as if magically it would make more sense if he couldn't read it as well.

Daniel walked up to the board and looked at it then Giles. "What is it?"

"This doesn't make sense. It's using the Illyrian alphabet, but not the language." Giles started to write the phonetic translation under the pre-written script.

"perennial inventus" Giles, readjusted his glasses. "Sounds a bit like Latin, but I've never heard it before."

Daniel squinted his eyes, and then turned his head slightly as he regarded the board.

"I have."

" "

SG-1, General Hammond, Watcher and Slayer were once more gathered around the boardroom. This time everyone looked a little more at ease with one another, however tension could still be sensed from Sam and Buffy, but the Slayer seemed all together less hostile.

"Doctors Jackson and Giles, what do you have for us?" Hammond asked.

Giles and Daniel looked at each other, giving head nods and raised eye brows but not speaking. It was obvious that they were trying to persuade the other to take the floor.

"Any time now?" Jack called out.

Giles stood up.

"We were able to decipher what was written on the temple. We determined that the phonetic Illyrian alphabet was used, but not its language. I'd never heard that language before."

"But I had. When spoken, the language turned out to be Ancient." Daniel supplied.

"What like older then Illyrian? Cuz' Giles said that was from the Old Ones time, which is from like a bazillion years ago." Buffy added.

"Not that kind of ancient. I mean it was the language of The Ancients; they were a race of aliens who were part of the 4 great races. They existed before known human civilization."

"So what does it say then Dr. Jackson?" inquired Hammond.

"It's a creation story."

"What like; In the beginning the Earth was void and without form? That kind of creation story?" Jack was leaning back on his chair arms crossed.

"You refer to Genesis." Giles said, adjusting his glasses. "In a sense yes, you're correct."

Giles picked up the translation and started to read.

"First there was Earth. Then there were demons. After the demons there came men, and the men found a girl. The men took the girl to fight the demons, and chained her to earth. They took the heart of a demon, its energy and spirit and merged it with the girl. The men made the girl ready to fight. The girl became the first, the first of the ones."

Everyone looked to Buffy who had gone visibly pale.

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick." She said.

Hammond didn't like how upset Buffy looked she reminded him of his grand daughters, but he knew that he had to press on.

"Does it mention what the weapon is?"

Daniel shook his head no. "It does however warn against the Shadow Men from entering the temple."

"Shadow Men?" Sam asked.

"I think." Giles hesitated for a moment. "I think it means Watchers."

"Why do think that?" Jack wondered.

"Well the story only refers to the men who created the Slayer, so the Shadow Men must mean them. As for the Shadow Men being the Watchers, well it only makes sense. Since there has been Slayers there have been Watchers."

"I knew there was a reason I hated the council." The Slayer was seething.

"Buffy…"

She cut Giles off. "They did this to me Giles. They did this to all of us! We weren't chosen by some higher power, we were chosen by scared men too afraid fight on their own. No wonder Travers thought of me as his sword, that's what they created us to be."

There was a moment of silence. Giles didn't know what to say to sooth her, how could he when she was right.

"If we're able to enter the Temple, does this mean that you can't go in?" Hammond asked of Giles.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack asked. "You're a Watcher aren't you? I mean don't 'cha watch Buffy?"

"Well Col. O'Neill, technically I don't."

"Technically?"

"The Council fired Giles for having fatherly feelings towards me. They didn't think he could send me to my death if he loved me. They fired him, so I fired them. And they ain't watching anything but musty old books these days until the next girl gets her self all chosen."

"Well I think we should error on the side of caution either way. Colonel O'Neill can you and SG-1 be prepared to escort Miss Summers and Dr. Giles through the gate tomorrow at 09:00 hours?"

"Yes sir."

"All right then, dismissed."

" "

Hammond watched the boardroom empty out, then made his way down to the control room. SG-10 was in the disembarkment room waiting for his permission to go through the gate.

"SG-10 you have a go."

Walter had called Hammond's attention away from the Gate for a moment. Had he been watching he would have noticed that there was another ripple on the event horizon after all of SG-10 had already walked through the gate.


	6. PART 6: Your Servant I kneel

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Notes:

Post Season 4 AU for Buffy. Mainly because I didn't think Dawn and Glory would fit into the story. For the most part follows season 5 up till Intervention, but will eventually touch on concepts introduced in later seasons if twisted from canon slightly.

Post Season 3 of SG-1, I would have made it later, but I'm still some what new to the SG-1 universe and with the exception of a handful of episodes I've pretty much only seen the first 3 seasons.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW, BOTH GOOD AND BAD.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at 6: Your Servant I kneel

The 5 man team of SG-10 exited the gate and started to make their way to the small village about a mile down the beaten path. The UVA showed that there were large deposits of Naquadah in the mountains, and SG-10 had been asked to try to negotiate a mining treaty. Looking around the planet looked like countless others, tall pine trees, majestic mountains, clear blue sky. Had the CO of SG-10 been asked, Col. Stacey would have said that it looked a lot like Canada. Nobody asked him though, so instead he motioned with his P10 and called out.

"Come on men, let's move out."

It took less then a minute for them to disappear from the sight of the Stargate.

"Finally, thought the yanks would never leave."

The air shimmered and there standing a few feet from the Stargate appeared a man, but not just any man, one recently recruited by Col. Maybourne.

He started walking towards the DHD intent on dialing the gate to one of the NID off world bases, when he collapsed. He pulled him self up on to his knees and started to breath heavy, trying to regain control over his body. It seemed that he exhausted too much energy staying invisible as long as he did.

"Can't stay here." He said to himself as he used the DHD to pull himself into a standing position.

He regarded the symbols and fought to remember the exact sequence he needed, his mind was still swimming from the after effect of the spell. It took a moment or two but it finally came to him.

Reaching out he started to dial, when he heard a noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw 10 Jaffa guards, and they all had their staff weapons and Zat guns pointed straight at him.

"Sodding..." A Zat silenced him, and he was out before he hit the ground.

" "

After leaving the briefing room, Giles walked with Buffy to her quarters earnest to talk to her about her current state of mind. He was wondering how he was going to broach the topic, when Buffy broke the silence.

"Riley's dead."

Giles stopped in his tracks and stared at his slayer. She had said the words as easily as if she was saying 'it's raining outside.'

"Dear lord. I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

She signed and turned to face her Watcher, her eyes were wet and glistening but no tears fell.

"I will be."

Giles closed the gap between them and took Buffy into his arms and then laid his cheek on the top of her head. Buffy didn't hesitate; she wrapped arms around Giles' chest and squeezed gently. They stood like that a moment or two, then broke contact when the SF's walking by in the hall started to look at them funny.

"Do you know what happened?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Graham didn't tell me. He looked pretty upset though, I'm guessing demon. God, I must have been just after he left Sunnydale. It's been months, and I didn't know."

Giles knew from experience that when you've lost someone who was once your lover, there just aren't any words. Instead he just put his hand on he shoulder and hoped that she understood that he was there for her. Then they walked on.

When they got to Buffy's room, Giles followed her in. She took a seat on the bed, and Giles closed the door and then turned to lean against it. God she looked so fragile sitting there. She had lost so much, first her mother then Riley. Then to top it all off, seeing her sister again after 5 years of estrangement. That thought brought him back to what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I think it's time you forgave your sister."

Buffy didn't say anything at first, it was as if her mind was switching gears from being devastated by Riley to the animosity she felt to her sister.

"How can you say that? She, no THEY had me locked up. They injected me with drugs." She replied hotly.

"So did I, if you recall."

Buffy crossed her arms and regarded her former watcher. Giles was looking at her intently, and she saw the guilt on his face as he waited for her reaction, but there wasn't one, she just sort of glared at him.

"Buffy, your sister and your father were doing what they thought was right. Had you actually had mental illness, and been suicidal then your sister in all likelihood would have saved your life. I think this is about something else."

"Oh, Dr. Fraud, what's that?"

"Abandonment. Your father abandoned you at birth, your adopted father walked out on you, your first watcher died, and then your sister who you obviously looked up to commits you to a mental hospital. Joyce and I talked about this during that summer that you disappeared. After you got out of the hospital you pushed Sam and your father away. I think you're still angry because they didn't push back."

Giles moved away from the door and walked over to sit by his slayer.

"You've just lost your Mother, and now Riley, you don't need to lose your sister too."

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and thought about what Giles had just said, was he right?

" "

Captain Graham Miller walked into the commissary hoping to find Buffy and Giles. Instead he saw SG-1 at one of the tables by the back, well all except for Dr. Jackson who was in his lab going over the temple pictures.

"May I join you Sirs?" Graham asked as he stood by the seat next to Teal'c and across from Major Carter.

"Knock your self out." Jack said between bites of Jell-o.

"So, did you see the tapes?"

"Indeed."

"She's really something isn't she?" Graham said smiling at the thought. "Got to say I'm kind of jacked about her being here, so are the rest of my guys."

"You sound like you're a fan Miller."

"Colonel it's kind of hard not to be, after she saved our asses back in Sunnydale."

"I can't believe you know my sister."

Graham looked a little confused for a moment then realization dawned across his face. "That explains why I've been having this familiar feeling every time I see you. Well then you don't need me to explain it to you then do I ma'am. You've no doubt seen her in action."

"Why don't you explain it to us anyway?" Jack asked.

"Those tapes, they didn't do her justice. She moves with a grace that a dancer would envy, and when she focuses on a target there is only one result."

"What is that CaptainMiller?" Asked Teal'c.

"Destruction, absolute."

" "

It was a wide open room, and except for the dais at the far side of the room there was no furniture. It was a mismatch of Egyptian meets Ancient Greek. The walls were gold and inlayed with hieroglyphics but the ceiling was support by ionic columns carved in marble.

Col. Stacey's hands were bound behind him, the same way as his men's, and they were kneeling on the floor. Jaffa surrounded them, and sitting on the dais was bearded goa'uld dressed in a toga.

The silence was broken by the food steps of two Jaffa who entered the throne room half walking half dragging a man dressed in black. They released the man when they were in front of the dais, and when the man didn't immediately fall upon his knees they decided to help him.

"Kneel before Janus." The first prime ordered while whacking the man in the back of the legs with his staff weapon.

Col. Stacey could see from his vantage point the man began to smile. It was a wicked smile to be sure, the kind that you would expect from a goa'uld before he melts your brain with a ribbon device.

"I will always kneel to Janus." The man said with a smile. "I am, as I have always been your acolyte."

SG-10 could see this pleased the goa'uld greatly; he leaned forward on his throne and regarded the man kneeling before him.

"What do they call you?"

"Ethan Raynes."


	7. PART SEVEN: What's a girl to wear?

DESTRUCTION, ABSOLUTE

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MGM owns Stargate: SG-1. I don't claim to own them, but hope no one minds me borrowing them slightly.

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence.

Inspired by: The Problem Child challenge issued by BuffyCharmed.

Summary: The Problem Child challenge. When SG-7 finds an ancient temple referring to the Chosen one, it's arranges for The Slayer and her Watcher to be part of the team. Unfortunately Buffy didn't expect to come face to face with her estranged sister.

Any questions, complains or what not, feel free to let me know at 7: What's a girl to wear?

Janus leaned back into this throne and stretched his fingers across its arms as he regarded this man called Ethan Rayne. He looked no more impressive or unimpressive then any other human he had come upon. The man was older then the other men who were captured, and though he didn't wear the same clothing or the insignia of SGC Janus was convinced he was also from the Tau'ri.

The goa'uld's eyes flashed gold. "Why should I no kill you where you stand?"

"Untie me, and I will prove my worth."

"You seem very quick to betray your companions. Why is that?"

"They're not my companions, my lord." Ethan said lowering his head as if in supplication.

Janus rose up and descended from his throne and began to circle the man in front of him, then crossed to stand before Col. Stacey and his team. The Colonel stared up defiantly at the false god, and as he glared his blue eyes seemed to darken with contempt. Janus' hand reached down and traced the perimeter of the SG-10 patch.

"My jaffa told me they saw you standing at the chappai'ai moments after these Tau'ri started down the path to my village. Are you telling me that you didn't come through the Stargate with them?"

"They weren't aware of it, but yes I did. I was employed by separate agency to covertly steal advanced alien technology. Perhaps even your technology."

"Why would you tell me this? When you know I will kill you?"

"I hold no allegiance to them or the NID. My allegiance is strictly to Janus." He said with passion.

"You hold no allegiance to them, but you agreed to serve them?" Janus moved back to stand in front of the strange human.

"I have my own agenda, and our goals were in synchronicity at the time." Ethan shrugged.

"What is your agenda?"

"Chaos."

" "

Sam watched as Buffy wrinkled her noise at the BDU's that Sam had placed in front of her.

"I don't think so. I'm not really a G.I.Jane kind of girl."

"You don't have a choice, Buffy." Sam said clearly smiling. "Listen, it's not like it's a fashion show. We're going off planet, and who knows what we'll find there. These will help you blend into the brush if we need to take cover."

Buffy regarded her sister and noticed that Sam's eyes were pleading with her to just this once do as she was asked. Buffy gave a long exaggerated sign, as she mockingly slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, but don't expect me to wear that jacket. There's only so far that you can push a girl."

"Thanks. Listen, I'll leave you to get dressed and Airman Dodson will escort you and Dr. Giles to the embankment room."

Sam left, and started to make her way to the women's locker room. Shortly after leaving Buffy's room though, she noticed that Captain Miller has started to walk in time with her.

"Did I actually see you give Buffy a set of BDU's?" Miller was laughing.

"You saw right, Captain."

"Think she'll wear them?"

"You don't think she will?"

A smile rolled onto Millers face as he thought about that one retrieval mission he had gone on with Buffy before Walsh tried to kill her.

"Last time the military wanted Buffy to suit up, she insisted in wearing what she had on."

They had come to the door way of the woman's change room, and Sam leaned against the door waiting for Miller to finish.

"Which was?"

"A halter-top and heals. Don't get me wrong, she kicked the demons ass like you wouldn't believe, but Buffy's not one to shrug fashion for practicality."

"I'm sure she'll wear what I gave her." Sam stated with confidence.

"If you say so, Major, but if she shows up in a corset and skirt though, don't say I didn't warn you."

" "

Jack regarded his 2IC with exasperation.

"You had better be joking Major."

"That's what Captain Miller said to me, just thought I would warn you Colonel."

Daniel walked into the disembarkment room and found Sam, Jack and Teal'c already standing at the foot of the ramp.

"Miller told you what?" Daniel asked.

"Carter's sister plans on going off world in some girly thing, probably frilly too."

Daniel smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed that."

"What!" Jack called out in that loud grating tone of his.

Daniel in turn gave Jack is wide eyed 'who me?' look and respond with. "What?"

"Daniel."

"Jack."

They were interrupted from continuing by Buffy and Giles entering the gate room.

"What you arguing about?" Buffy asked.

Jacked turned to look at the Slayer, and was relieved to see that she had entered wearing the combat boots and BDU pants that were assigned to her. However the black spaghetti strap tank top definitely wasn't standard issue, but Jack figured he could let that slide. He also noted that Giles was wearing the full set of BDU's that here provided for him, at least someone knew how to follow orders.

"Nothing." Jack grunted out.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"O'Neill was concerned that you would be disembarking through the Stargate dressed in something, I believe the word was girly."

"Teal'c!" Jack turned his indignant look from Daniel to Teal'c

"Did I miss something? I though Sam said the Private Benjamin stuff was mandatory?"

Sam noted that Buffy was looking a little confused over the situation.

"Miller might have mentioned something about you going on a mission in a halter top. He gave the impression that was what we should expect."

Buffy just rolled her eyes.

The voice of one of the gate operators filled the room, informing them of the locked status of the chevrons. Giles took note of the symbols on the outside of the gate, recognizing the different constellations. He was taken by surprise when the gate opened and it looked as if a stream of water ejected then was pulled back into the Stargate.

"Good lord."

Buffy didn't even need to turn around to know that Giles was just itching to take off his glasses and clean them. However as she looked at the gate all she could say was.

"Neat."

"SG-1." Hammond's voice sounded over the intercom. "You have a go."

" "

Janus had ordered Ethan released. As he stood up and rubbed his wrists Ethan smiled like a shark at Janus then turned to look at SG-10 who were still bound and kneeling on the floor.

"Janus nomine effingo indignus repere." Ethan started to chant the words over and over. With each word his breathing became heavier and heavier, till he finally took one long breath and looked up. His gaze turned to Colonel Stacey and in a firm commanding voice he whispered. "Let thy will be done."

There was blinding flash of light, and when it was gone so was the Colonel. In the Colonel's place there was a cobra poised ready to strike, which was unfortunate for his 2IC who was the closest in striking distance.

"Have I proven myself worthy?"

Janus smiled, as the screams from the 2IC of SG-10 filled the room.


	8. PART EIGHT: Buffy Summers and the Temple

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm just borrowing from Mutant Enemy and MGM.

Notes: I know I asked for a beta reader, and I got a lot of really nice offers, of which I'll still probably take someone up on. However it's been a long time since I've added another chapter and I just couldn't wait. Let me know what you think, good bad etc.

PART EIGHT: Buffy Summers and the Temple of Slayers

"Clear the room." Janus ordered.

Two of the guards pulled the remaining two members of SG-10 to their feet to be led to a holding cell, while two others dragged the now dead body of Major Clarkson towards the sarcophagus room.

Ethan watched as the remaining guards chased the Colonel turned Cobra into a basket, and then they too left the room. He then turned his attention to Janus, who had a particularly conniving look about him.

"Ethan Rayne, you've proven your self worthy. Now I'm going to grant you a very special gift. I'm going to make you a god."

Janus stood up and stood face to face with Ethan. He leaned towards Ethan, and opened his mouth slightly as if to kiss the man in front of him. In the second it took for the goa'uld to leap from one body to the next, the symbiont was somewhat startled to see the look of shear satisfaction that crossed Ethan's face, as opposed to the horrified looks that it had seen on new host faces in the past.

As Janus wrapped its body around the brain-stem, and made the contact that flooded its consciousness with the memories of the host. It understood Ethan's final look of satisfaction, no, more like triumph. The whole thing had been planed. Ethan had hoped to have himself taken as a host from the moment that he read about the goa'uld in the file that Maybourne had given him. Not only did this man worship chaos, but it seemed to dance in his soul, but he didn't worship Janus the goa'uld, he worshiped the real thing.

Ethan's eyes flashed gold as Janus took complete control, and a new world of possibilities opened before him. With Ethan's knowledge of magic and his knowledge of the organization called NID Janus would take control from the other system loads and become more powerful then even Ra could have dreamed. Janus couldn't help the little niggling feeling in the back of his mind that Ethan Rayne was laughing.

" "

Teal'c walked towards the temple taking point, Doctors Jackson and Giles next, followed by the Carter sisters, and of course Colonel O'Neill had their six. From where Jack was positioned he could hear Daniel and Giles discussing what sounded to be like Daniel's theory on cultural cross pollination, it seemed that Giles was enthusiastic about the topic and seemed to be adding his own supernatural twist in. Jack could see Daniel's own enthusiasm in the wide grin on his face, and the rapid hand gesturing.

The Carter sisters on the other hand, looked solemn as they whispered in hushed tones. Jack was pleased to see that the open hostility that Buffy showed Carter had lessened some, and perhaps they were on the long road to recovery. He watched them, and saw the black expressions which crossed their faces as they talked. Jack almost wanted to close ranks to hear what was being said, but Jack knew that wasn't what they needed right now, so he hung back and kept his eye out for threats which weren't there.

Occasionally Sam would look back to see Colonel O'Neill looking back at them with curiosity, but she also noted that he didn't make any movement to join them.

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked with embarrassment, realizing that Buffy had been asking her a question, and from her tone Sam knew she was annoyed.

"How come you didn't come to Mom's funeral?"

"Dad was taken captive by a goa'uld named Sokar. He was being held on a planet called Netu that was altered to resemble the biblical hell. I was on a mission to retrieve him before he was compromised."

"Wait, wasn't Dad posted to some place in Europe? Oh of course not, he's a pretty high ranking General he probably knew about the Stargate Program the whole time." Buffy pondered this for a moment and before Sam could respond she thought of something else. "Generals aren't usually put in the position of being captured, so what happened?"

Sam took a deep breath, she hadn't really wanted to tell Buffy about her father's role in the Tok'ra, but Davis had assured them that she had clearance to know everything.

"Um actually Dad didn't find out about the Stargate Program until about a year and half ago."

Buffy did the math. "That was right when his cancer went into radical remission isn't it?"

"Something like that. On that note, how come you didn't go see Dad on his death bed?" Sam's annoyance matched Buffy's from earlier.

"A group of demons called the Gentlemen robbed all Sunnydale of speech, and were harvesting human hearts. By the time I stopped them, I found out Dad had already left the hospital. When his office finally returned my calls they said that the cancer had gone into sudden remission and he been reassigned to some European consulate, but they never said what country. Sam, I might have been pissed at Dad, but I wouldn't have just left him to die alone if I could have helped it."

There was sincerity in the younger woman's eyes, and Sam nodded her head in acknowledgment of that.

"I know you wouldn't have, just like I would have been there for you when Aunt Joyce passed away if I could have. We almost lost Dad that during that time too."

This time it was Buffy who reached out and rubbed Sam's arm in an encouraging way.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well it all started with a Tok'ra named Jolinar of Malkshur."

While Sam Carter recounted her first encounter with the Tok'ra and Jolinar's sacrifice, Daniel looked back to see how Sam was holding up. She was still talking in hushed tones, and like Jack, he briefly considered falling back to hear what was being said. Of course he too resisted that urge. Giles however had followed Daniel's eyes to the girls, and he gave a sad smile as he caught the attention of his fellow scholar.

"You would never guess how truly powerful that girl really is by just looking at her would you."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it." Daniel used his head to motion to Teal'c who was still walking point. "Think she could take Teal'c in a fight?"

Giles regarded the man who walked in front of them, and took note of the way that he was always on guard, ready to act in a moments notice without hesitation.

"It's hard to say. I don't know the strength comparison between jaffa and regular humans. One also has to consider Teal'c's age, and his experience. On the other hand, rarely have Slayers lived as long as Buffy has. Like I said, hard to say. Though, if I were a betting man, I would put a hundred on Buffy."

" "

When they had finally gotten to the temple, Giles and Daniel immediately started work on translating the few bits of text which were overlooked by SG-5. Jack and Carter had continued on walking north past the temple because the UAV detected possible Naqahdah deposits in the hills half a klick away. This of course left Buffy and Teal'c to guard the Doctors.

It was odd, she could feel the symbiont in Teal'c now that she was focused solely on him, or more accurately she could feel that it was evil, like a little niggling feeling at the base of her neck. She had to stop her self more the once from rubbing her neck to get rid of the feeling. Back in her early days of Slaying Merrick told her how to feel the presence of vampires, but after coming to Sunnydale she was no longer able to do so, Giles had told her it had something to do with the over saturation of evil on the Hellmouth that was overloading her senses. The way she felt in Teal'c presents was what she used to feel from vampires.

"So, alien huh?" Buffy stated to break the ice.

"Indeed."

'Well,' Buffy thought to herself, 'he's certainly chatty.'

"Why are you fighting for Earth?"

Teal'c regarded her and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Did the reports Major Davis gave you not say?"

Buffy gave a shrug. "Could have, I only browsed them."

"I see." Teal'c noticed Buffy giving him a look suggesting he continue. "I was once the First Prime of Apophis. I have since come to recognize that the goa'uld are nothing more then false gods, and have lent my will to fight to the Tau'ri. It is my hope that the destruction of the system lords will result in the freedom of all Jaffa."

"But, aren't the Jaffa kind of dependent on the goa'uld? I mean what would you do if there were no more baby snakes to go around?"

"That will be an obstacle we must face, but it is better to die free then live as a slaves."

"Can't argue that."

" "

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were making good time to the possible deposits ahead of them.

"So, Major. It seems you and your sister are getting on better. Though, I've got to ask."

Carter stopped and looked at her CO. 

"Sir?"

"Buffy?"

A smile broke out on to Carter's face, and she turned a little pink.

"That's my fault actually. I was a fan of Buffy Saint-Marie. See my parents were convinced that she was going to be a boy, and they hadn't thought of any girls names. Dad was so distraught over mom's death that he left it up to me to choose her name."

O'Neill shook his head. He couldn't believe General Carter would have allowed the name to stick.

The radio clicked on and Daniel's voice came over the line.

"Jack, you should get back here. I think we've got something."

" "

"So what have you got?"

"We've found the entrance." Daniel indicated to the large wall which made mention of Sineya.

"Daniel?"

"Jack."

"That's not a door, that's a wall."

Daniel took a long breath, and held it for a second before exhaling with a sigh. "I know that Jack. However the inscription indicates that this is where we can enter."

"So why don't you open it?"

"We're not exactly sure how."

Buffy pushed her self between Jack and Daniel and shook her head in mock dismay.

"Men, always have to do things the hard way."

She fell back into a fighting stance then pivoted backwards a second before letting her foot fly towards the stone wall. In a cloud of dust, a portion of the wall collapsed leaving a gaping hole in the temple. O'Neill looked from Buffy to the hole, then back to Buffy before giving her a wide smile.

"Sweet."

Buffy looked back and gave O'Neill a smile before she started to move into the door way of temple.

"Aht, just what do you think you're doing?" O'Neill called out stopping Buffy in her tracks.

"I think I'm walking into the temple. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It could be booby trapped."

Buffy rolled her eyes at O'Neill. "I think I'll survive."

"Listen, I don't care how strong you think you are."

Buffy casually waved her and towards the rubble on the floor of the temple.

"Ok, I don't care how strong you ARE. You're still a civilian consultant. You stay behind me, I'll take point. Teal'c, stay with Dr. Giles. Daniel you're with us. Carter, cover our Six."

Jack didn't wait for arguments, assuming his orders would be followed, and started to make his way into the temple and into the darkness.


	9. PART NINE: Goa'ulds and Guardians

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, well almost nothing. Certainly I don't own Buffy or Stargate nuff said.

Notes: Ok, I know it's been a year. I have few excuses, so I'll give you none. Thanks for all those who have given me words of encouragement to continue this arch. Hopefully it won't disappoint too much.

Part Nine: Goa'ulds & Guardians

If anyone had come into Janus' thrown room, they would have thought it slightly odd that Janus was slouched over in his thrown staring intensely at the small silver goa'uld communication device he held in his hand. And if it wasn't for the fear of death they might have laughed to find out that he was actually trying to move the device with only the power of his mind. Luckily no one had dared enter the room, thus saving untold lives.

'It doesn't matter how hard you look at it, it still won't move.' Ethan's voice laughed.

"I have all of your knowledge." Janus said out loud, his voice commanding. "It will move."

'Then you'd know magic is in soul not just in the body.'

Janus didn't respond, instead he tried once more to block out Ethan's thoughts, but it wasn't working like it did with all his other hosts. Somehow Ethan was still able to get through.

'Ignoring me isn't got to make that that ball float any sooner.' Ethan mocked.

Janus's eyes flashed in anger as he stood up and launched the device across the room. The Guards outside the doors tried not to flinch as it connected with the wall and shattered.

"What is it that you want?"

'A partnership, you know, like those Tok'ra chaps.' Ethan could practically taste Janus' disgust at the idea. 'Come on, would it really be so bad?'

Janus just glared in response, then dropped back down on his thrown and lowering the mental shields he needed to keep Ethan at bay.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" Ethan said, now in complete control. "Although to be honest you really shouldn't have done that."

Ethan was able to throw up his own mental blocks trapping Janus in the same prison he had trapped countless number of his previous hosts. Delightful bit of irony if you asked Ethan.

"Now, let's see what the new and improved Ethan Rayne can do."

" "

Colonel O'Neill stepped cautiously into the opening into the temple, the flash light on his P90 barely illuminating the room before them.

"Would it kill to design these things with a better light source?" O'Neill grumbled.

There was a sound, like a hundred matches being struck at once, followed by all the torches lining the walls igniting simultaneously.

"Ask and ye shall receive, sir." Carter remarked with a Smirk.

Daniel strayed from the group and went to a wall covered with a series of detailed paintings. His hands fluttered just above the wall, as if in reverence, afraid to touch. His breath was caught in his throat the image so beautiful.

"Daniel, got something?"

"I don't know, Jack."

Buffy gasped when she saw what Dr. Jackson had been looking at.

"That's her, Sineya."

"Who Wilma Flintson here?" Jack said flippantly, while gesturing to the powerful looking black woman depicted on the wall with dangerous eyes and face paint.

Daniel turned to look at Buffy and saw that her face held as much wonder has he knew his did a moment ago. "How do you know?"

"We've met."

"She's dead." O'Neill said with force.

"Visions."

O'Neill scoffed, "Give me a break. Visions!?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Did your visions tell you what she's holding?" Jack snarked, while pointed to the object in Sineya's hand.

Sam's voice came from behind them. "I think it's a weapon, sir."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked, while talking a closer look at the wall.

"Well, two reasons; one it looks like an axe and two it's over there."

Three heads turned towards Sam, and saw her standing by an uncarved piece of marble. Embedded in the stone was the same weapon depicted in Sineya's hand. Sam took hold of the handle and then let go as if in shock.

"It's warm."

She then took the handle again and tried to pull it free. "Won't budge."

"Let me." Jack re-clipped his p90 to his vest and tried his hand but it was lodged firmly in the marble.

"Oh this is familiar." Daniel said with a smile. "Sword in the Stone, only the true king could pull it out."

"Just call me Arthur." Buffy took the handle and pulled, it came out of the marble with ease. Holding it up to the light, she smiled as the red metal of the weapon reflected the torchlight around them. Buffy test the weight, and performed a few practice swings before looking to the others.

"It feels like it's mine, like it was made for me."

"That's because it was." The voice came from behind them.

Turning they saw a beautiful blonde woman bathed in glowing white light.

"I had forgotten how young you would be."

"Who're you?" Buffy asked, raising the weapon slightly. The woman just smiled in response.

"A long time ago, I was one of many. The Others have since moved on, but I remained, and waited."

"Waited for what?" Daniel asked the woman turned her attention to him for a moment. She cocked her head as if trying to figure him out, and then smiled in away that said she knew a secret about him, one that she wasn't going to tell.

"For the Slayer of course. Only she could pull it from the stone." She straightens and raised her head in pride. "It was I who put it there."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Her ultimate weapon, a scythe. It was Forged in secrecy for one like her, and kept hidden from the Shadow Men."

"You mean the Watchers."

The woman nodded at Buffy. "Yes, they wanted to shape and mold. We wanted to help and protect. We were known as guardians but their numbers far exceeded ours. In the shadow of darkness, we forged this and kept it hidden so that one day it would be found by the greatest of the chosen. By you."

She placed her hand lightly on Buffy's cheek, and smiled at her fondly in a way she hadn't seen since her mother passed away.

"It is more powerful then it looks, use it wisely."

Both Daniel and Buffy opened their mouths to ask more questions, but the woman became engulfed in light blinding those who looked up her. When they could see again, they were able to see a glowing light raise towards the ceiling.

"She ascended." Daniel said to himself in wonder. "Like Oma."

"What, she's a demon?" Buffy asked somewhat confused. "I mean I didn't get the evil vibe. And who's Oma?"

"Demon? No, Oma Desala is a member of a powerful group of beings we call the Ancients, who've ascended to a higher plane of existence. Being evil would preclude her from that. The glowy thing the Guardian turned into looked just like Oma did."

"Oh. So she's not going to turn into a giant snake then?" At the weird looks she was getting from SG-1 she elaborated. "Sorry, but the last time we had to deal with an ascension, our Mayor turned into a giant snake demon that killed most of my graduating class and ate my principle."

Colonel O'Neill just shook his head and then lead their group out of temple, but Buffy swore she heard Jack muttering about politicians and how he though Kinsley was bad.

" "

"Ascended, you're sure?" Giles said, polishing his glasses again. "I've never heard mention of the guardians, but if the watchers have always been run by men like Travers that doesn't surprise me. Controlling bunch of Sods"

"Alright kids," Colonel O'Neill said, pulling all attention to him. "We can finish this conversation later; right now we've gotta get back to the gate and check in."

The trek took less time then it had to get there, Giles tried not to fall and kill himself as he and Daniel looked over the weapon.

"Looks like the stake on the end is replaceable."

"It would make sense, wood splinters and breaks. As it stands, I wouldn't trust the wood that's in it right now considering its age."

Jack held up his fist calling for silence, and then pointed to the DHD. "Daniel, you're up."

Daniel dialed home and entered his code into the teams GDO as the gate opened with a loud Kawoosh.

"SGC, this is SG-1 is checking in." Jack called over the radio. After a few seconds General Hammond responded.

"SG-1, it's good to here from you. How did it go?"

"We found the weapon, sir."

"Can it help with the fight against the goa'uld?"

"It's a fire axe, sir." Colonel O'Neill said with a grimace.

"Colonel?"

"We'll explain when we get back, General. Dr. Giles might want to return with an archeological team sometime in the future, but I think right now we're done here."

"I'm afraid coming back is not possible at this moment. The Iris has been stuck in a closed position since you embarked through the gate."

"Anything I should know about?"

"Seems that Dr. Felger was updating the Iris system. He assures me that the issue should be resolved with in a few hours. In the mean time, I have 4 teams off world, and SG-10 has yet to check back in."

"How late are they?"

"Six hours over due. I have SG-11 standing by if they don't check in by the time the gate is fixed. Check-in again in 2 hours Colonel, hopefully Felger will have it sorted out by then."

"Copy that."

O'Neill turned by towards the rest of the team, and started to unhook his TAC vest.

"You heard the man, looks like we're going to be here a little while longer."

" "

Two hours came and went and Felger had yet to fix the Iris and SG-10 still hadn't checked in. Jack was worried. The mission report had said that SG-10 was going to try to negotiate a mining treating and that there had been no immediate goa'uld activity on that planet for quiet some time.

Jack started to pace, running his hand through his graying hair. He looked over to his 2IC he saw that She looked pretty worried herself.

General Hammond had told them to setup camp and wait for check-in in another 2 hours, but if there was one thing that Jack couldn't stand was inactivity. He especially couldn't stand inactivity when the lives of his men and women might be in danger. Under normal circumstances he would probably just dial the planet that SG-10 went to from his current location, but he had two civilians with him. Or did he? She had saved the word, and was a competent fighter. She was a competent fighter who Dr. Giles had trained, so he couldn't be that bad in a fight either.

"Carter."

Sam looked to her CO. "Sir."

"Dial her up; we're going after Colonel Stacey's team."


	10. Part Ten: Nifty, Shock absorbent

Part Ten: Nifty, it's shock absorbent.

Disclaimer – Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate: SG1 are not mine.

Notes: Sorry about the long wait for the update, but this chapter has really been giving me trouble. It's been sitting on my work computer for two months now, and even though I'm not entirely satisfied I think I've just got to post it and move on. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

Ethan realized almost right away that he was out of his league, not that he would ever admit that out loud. The largest operation Ethan had undertaken to date was the mass production of cursed candy, but being an intergalactic system load was quite a different thing all together. He was just glad that Janus was only a low level system load with just a handful of planets under his control.

So just what was he going to do with it? If he was being honest with himself, and he usually was, he didn't really want that much responsibility. On that note, what was he going to do with those SGC fellows that were currently sitting in his new prison?

"Oh I know." He said to no one as he stood from the throne.

Ethan began walking through the halls of Janus' palace till he found the prisoner's holding cell. The three men from SG-10 stood up and glared at Ethan, just waiting for what they figured was the inevitable torture for information.

"How is everyone this afternoon?" Ethan said cheerfully, clasping his hands together.

Major Clarkson had over heard from the guards that the man Ethan Rayne was Janus' new host, so Clarkson stood up and leveled him with a cold hard stare.

"The SGC isn't going to take kindly to this aggression."

"Really, what exactly do you think they're going to do? Think they'll send a search party for you?" Ethan laughed "You don't really believe that they'll come for you? Even I know that you're expendable. Oh they'll mourn your loss, and shake their combined fists in anger at what ever goa'uld they figured caused your death, and then they'll forget about you."

Clarkson crossed his arms over his chest and tried to give off the air of confidence that his colonel usually exuded. God he wished Colonel Stacey was here to deal with this mess.

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly waved his hand.

"If it makes you feel better, you probably aren't going to live much longer anyways."

"Why is that?" The oldest member of the team, Dr. Gordon Lemieux asked as he moved to stand behind the Major.

"Because I plan on turning you all into Fyarl demons, then shoving you through the gate. Either you'll rip everyone to shreds or you'll be mowed down in a hail of bullets. Either way, it's bound to be a hell of a good time. Shame I won't be there to see it."

Gordon didn't understand what Janus meant by demon, be he felt that he had to continue the dialogue.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To be honest, I just don't have any use for you."

"Why not let us go?" Gordon implored.

A smile came onto Ethan's face, the same one that Janus saw before he took Ethan as host.

"What would be the fun in that?"

" * * * "

The guards marched to the gate, keeping the prisoners roughly in the middle with Ethan trailing at the rear. He was going over the spell in his head. It was a simple spell that required SG-10 to drink the potion that Ethan had made before they left the safety of the ship. It was pretty fast acting or he would have given it to them before they started their way to the gate, but the last thing he needed was three very aggressive demons trying to kill him.

Ethan was pulled from his thoughts, when before them the gate came to life. Without being told his Jaffa took up positions of protection, but they turned to him for additional orders.

Ethan motioned for a group of his Jaffa to fall back, and to wait a little bit before making their presence known, after all the last thing you want is your enemy to know the full strength of your force. Not wanting to risk his own life he then selected a couple of the other Jaffa to follow him into the forest and out of sight from whoever might be coming through.

" * * * "

When they exited the gate, the last thing Colonel O'Neill expected to see was a contingency of Jaffa frog marching three of the four members of SG-10 to the gate.

"Jaffa Cree!" Called out the First Prime.

O'Neill Grabbed Dr. Giles and pulled him behind the DHD for cover before he fired a round at the Jaffa closest to him. He noticed from his peripheral that Daniel and Teal'c took cover behind the gate, where as Buffy and Sam took cover behind a large boulder to his right.

Buffy had the shocked look of someone who brought a knife, or in this case an axe, to a gunfight. Jack almost felt guilty for the slight feeling of satisfaction that the got from seeing the slightly stunned reaction.

O'Neill popped his head up over the DHD and took stock of the position of the enemy combatants. Quickly he came up with an adequate strategy for freeing SG-10 and for dialing out in as little time as possible. When he saw a break in their defense near the back, he gestured to Carter to circle round, and attack from the rear. First however he needed a diversion to draw their attention away from Carter.

A lucky shot by one of the Jaffa managed to hit the boulder Buffy was hiding behind, exposing her to attack. They took their chance and began to fire, Jack was expecting Buffy to take a hit but was surprised to see that her scythe seemed to stop and absorb the staff blasts. A feral look crossed Buffy's face, and Jack was just glad that it wasn't directed at him and that she was on his side. Then She stood up.

"Wait, don't!" He called out as the stupid girl jumped out from her cover and began to take on the Jaffa using hand to hand. She only paused to swing her scythe to block the incoming staff weapon fire.

"She needs back up!" O'Neill called out, and wasting no time, Daniel and Teal'c concentrated their own attacks to the Jaffa who were firing at Buffy.

Gesturing to the bound members of SG-10 O'Neill asked if Giles could sneak over and free them. He gave an affirmative nod, before slipping away using the foliage as cover. The Colonel then gave Carter the signal to begin to circle around to the back.

He turned back to Buffy and it took effort not to stare as she engaged in battle, but he was going to have a serious talk to her about her lack of lethal force. Time after time, he saw that she was free and clear to give a fatal blow to end the fight, but always she choose the attack that would temporarily stun them only to have them attacking her all over again. Luckily Daniel, Teal'c and himself were able to thin out the herd for her.

"Finally." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sam take up position from behind. Buffy had been able to weed out most of the Jaffa close to the DHD, so he could now put Daniel to work.

"Daniel, Dial the SGC, I'll cover you!"

Daniel ran from his protective position behind the gate and jumped away from frenzied fire aimed at him landing in the position that Giles just recently vacated. With a look of understanding between them, Daniel reached over the DHD and slowly started to push the keys, as Jack fired out controlled burst of ammo keeping Daniel safe.

Giles had managed to free Major Clarkson, who was now helping to free the rest of his team mates. When the last of them was freed, Jack noticed that Colonel Stacey's geek grabbed a basket that was dropped by one of the now dead Jaffa who had been marching them.

Then the world seemed to stop and run in slow motion when to his horror he saw another Jaffa patrol group arrive from behind, blocking Carter between two unfriendly forces.

"Carter!" He called out.

She didn't hear him over the fire fight going on around her, but her sister did. Buffy's eyes went wide as she saw a jaffa raise his staff weapon and take aim at her sister. Play time was over, Buffy kicked out sending the jaffa she was sparing with flying into the boulder she had previously been hiding behind. The way that he hit, Jack knew that the jaffa wouldn't be getting back up. She took off running throwing enemy jaffa out of her way like they were rage dolls, intent only on getting to her sister before it was too late.

Sam turned sharply around when she heard the familiar click of a staff weapon being opened, and the energy gather at the tip. There was no way should could get out of the way in time.

Realizing that she was running out of time, Buffy picked up her speed and kick another jaffa in the stomach to use his back as a stepping stone as she vaulted into the air landing in front of one of the

firing jaffa, just in time to block the shot with the scythe. Too late she saw the second burst of fire, and quickly used her body to shield Sam from the blast. She looked down at the burning hole in her stomach and thought to herself how odd.

"There's no blood Sammy?" She whispered as she fell to her knees.

Sam cried out when she saw Buffy fall to the ground, and Buffy could hear the rapid fire of Sam's P90 unload into the group of Jaffa who just shot at them.

She felt Sam's arms circle around her. Sam was speaking to Buffy but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Everything was going fuzzy, just like it had when the Master fed off of her and left her to die. As the darkness started to over take her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Giles grabbed by two of Jaffa who had survived the onslaught of SG-1. Horrified that she could do nothing, she called out to anyone who would hear her.

"Giles!" Sam turned to look for Giles but there was nothing she could do as the goa'uld transport rings dropped around them.

Giles was gone.

With the Jaffa all dead or dying, Daniel was able to swing around the DHD and finish the dialing sequence. Colonel O'Neill checked over the members of SG-10, where Colonel Stacey was would have to wait for when they got back to the SGC. He just hoped that Felger has fixed the gate, because the last then needed was the Jaffa to send reinforcements.

"Colonel!" Carter cried out. Seeing Buffy's fallen form, he motion for Teal'c to go help Carter.

"Daniel, make sure medical is standing by." When Daniel's questioning eyes met his he replied. "Buffy's been hit."

" * * * "

Arriving back in the embankment room was chaotic and crowded. SF's were on guard in case any Jaffa were stupid enough to follow them, and there was a medical team waiting to take Buffy from Teal'c's arms. Jack quickly herded SG-10 and his team, minus Carter, out of the way to let medical do their thing.

Carter's hands were shaking as she looked at her sister's sill body on the gurney. Running beside the medical team on the way to the infirmary, she tried not to hit the people in the hall as she watched Dr. Fraser straddle her sister to perform CPR. It was all happening so fast, wasn't it only yesterday that Buffy walked into the briefing room full, and now she was watching her baby sister die.

Sam was barred from entering the OR, and she barely registered that the rest of her team had joined her in the infirmary. Had she been thinking more clearly she would have asked how SG-10 was, but she had other things on her mind.

"No." Carter whisper to no one in particular as she felt Daniel put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

When Daniel started to lead her away from the OR, she shrugged him off and yelled with a little more force. "No!"

"Carter?" O'Neill question as watched his 2IC trying not to break down in front of him.

"Sir, the hand device."

"I don't think so, I remember what that did to you the last time you used it." If she didn't Jack sure did, use of goa'uld technology takes a great deal of concentration and **naquadah** in the blood. Sam only had trace amounts left, and prolonged use could be fatal.

"She's my sister, and I just got her back. I haven't even had a chance to tell her I'm sorry." Her eyes pleading with him.

Jack saw the pain and guilt in Carter's eyes. Denying her the chance to try might later destroy her.

He sighed loudly. "Go."

She rushed to the safe, and removed the healing device. Wasting no time, she pushed her way into the OR just in time to hear Dr. Fraser call the time of death.

"I can save her." Carter said glaring at the nurse who tried to pull on her arm.

"It's too late Major." Ignoring Janet, Sam focused all of her emotions into the healing device, grief, guilt, and anger. A warm orange glow slowly started to emit from, and it was harder then she remembered. Sweat started to form on Sam's brow, just as her breathing became laboured.

"Sam, honey. She's gone."

Just as the words left Janet's mouth, Buffy's heart started to beat, very slowly, but beat none the less.

" * * * "

Not long after Buffy started to breathe again, SG-1 and Dr. Fraser found them selves in the conference room facing a very annoyed and concerned General Hammond.

"What the hell happened out there SG-1? You were supposed to be on an uninhabited world. Instead you gated into an unknown situation, with two civilians no less."

SG-1 looked to O'Neill not wanting to deal with the General's disappointment.

"SG-10 was over due to respond, and gate travel to the SGC was down. We saw what the civilians were capable of in that little show and tell session of Davis', so I made a judgment call."

The General narrowed his eyes. "A judgment call that has Dr. Giles missing, and Miss. Summers with a hole in her chest."

Jack had the foresight to look regretful.

"Now, Dr. Fraser, how is Miss. Summers?"

"She flat lined on the operating table, and it was Sam using the goa'uld healing device that got her back."

"Is she stable?"

Janet gave a cautious look to Sam, and then turned back to the General. "No sir, its effects seem to be temporary, she needs a longer treatment, but Major Carter isn't strong enough to provide the amount of healing Miss. Summers body requires. As it stands, with the injuries she sustained she shouldn't even have survived long enough to get to the SGC. It's a miracle she's alive at all."

"Could the hand device work if used by someone who still had a symbiote?"

"That's what I'm hoping sir. For now all we can do for now is try to make her comfortable. Her body is fighting, but I don't know how long she'll survive."

"Contact the Tok'ra Doctor."

"I already did, sir."

Walters's voice came over the PA, "unscheduled offer world activation."

General Hammond stood from the table, and regarded the room's occupants.

"We'll pick this up shortly."

When he left the room, SG-1 followed, but then General Hammond knew that they would.

" * * * "

General Hammond entered the gate room with SG-1 close on his heels. Jacob Carter was already walking down the ramp with a worried looked plastered on his face, but that changed to relief when he saw Sam standing with her team.

"George, what's this about? I was told that my daughter was critically injured off world."

Sam broke free from the group to stand before her father.

"Not me Dad, Buffy."

Shock and Anger briefly registered across his face. "What was your sister doing off world!"

"I'll explain later, right now she's in the infirmary. She took a staff blast for me, and we need you to use the healing device. She doesn't have much time."

Jacob caught Hammond's eye, and with a nod from him, Jacob and Sam rushed down to medical.

" * * * "

Buffy looked around in wonder as the haze in front of her eyes cleared and she found herself in the old high school library.

"Giles?" She called out, expecting her watcher to pop out from behind the stacks or to see him walking out of his office. Then to her incredible sadness, she remembered.

"Giles isn't here, and the library's gone." Burned to the ground, in what felt to Buffy like a life time ago.

"He's still on that planet, Slayer."

She turned around and standing there in the same ugly shirt and hat as the first time they met, was the last person, and she used the term loosely, she wanted to see.

"Whistler."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me kid."

Her eyes took on a dangerous glint as she crossed her arms.

"Where am I?"

"Think of it like a waiting room. You've got a big decision ahead of you." Whistler moved past her to take a seat on the counter.

"What are you talking about?" She cut him off before he could speak. " And I want straight answers, because if I recall I still could make my self a snazzy new ribcage-hat."

"I'm getting there, geez Slayer, keep you shirt on. You died."

"Again!"

"Tell me about it, you should be getting some sort of frequent flyer points or something. Anyways, that little stunt you pulled, you know jumping in front of your sister."

Buffy nodded, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, that fulfilled your last vision."

"My illustrious gift of death." Her tone was less then enthused.

Whistler jumped down and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"With your death, you preserved your sister's life. She's got a destiny of her own that one, and by saving her you've saved countless others around the galaxy and beyond. Pretty nice gift if you ask me."

She shrugged the demons hand off, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Getting back to the decision I have to make."

"How badly do you want to go back?"

"Huh?"

"You've fulfilled your destiny. You destroyed the master, stopped Acathla, blew-up the mayor, killed Adam and saved your sister. So the powers are giving you a choice. Lay down your arms and move on to the next plane of existence, or go back."

It was then Buffy noticed that beyond the library swing doors was a warm and welcoming white glowing light.

"Go back?" She didn't mean to sound a little dim, but just then her whole body started to tingle and her skin began to glow.

"They're trying to bring you back, so you don't have much time. If you want to passover walk through the doors now."

"And if I don't want to?"

Whistler gave her a proud smile. "I guess you've made your choice."

" * * * "

Jacob looked at his youngest child. It had been over four years since he had last laid eyes on her. Gone was roundness of childhood, lying before him was a young woman, a young woman who looked so much like his beloved wife. Seeing Buffy's broken body brought him back to the day that his wife had died, her body was broken then too.

"Oh Buffy." He breathed out through his sorrow.

Selmak took over from Jacob, not sure if he could focus enough to get the job done. As Selmak guided the hand device over Buffy, Jacob stayed in the background watching as his friend tried to save his youngest child.

"Come on Buffy." Sam quietly chanted in the background.

Buffy's body was engulfed in the glow of the alien technology. It felt like hours, but in reality only a few seconds had passed. Selmak was almost ready to give up, and then as if a switched was flicked on, her heart rate increased as the hole in her stomach began to heal.

"She is healing much faster then should be possible with this device." Selmak's echoing voice said with wonder and concern.

Buffy's eye shot open, and looked to her father. He had aged since the she last saw him, His hair was grayer, there were more lines in his face, and his eyes held a look of sorrow she was sure wasn't there when she was a child. She wanted to hate him, even though she had begun to forgive her sister, but those feelings could wait, right now she was just glad that he came.

"Daddy."

Selmak wasn't able to correct her because Buffy had fallen back asleep. Jacob took back over and for a minute or two he just absently stroked her hair and looked upon the sleeping face of his daughter. Gathering his thoughts he turned to his eldest daughter, but before he could question her Sgt. Walter Harriman interrupted them.

"Sirs, General Hammond wants to see you in the briefing room A.S.A.P."

" * * * "

Hammond looked from the rest of SG-1 to Sam and Jacob as they entered the room. He waited for them to take their seats at the board table before he spoke.

"How's she doing Jacob?" Hammond's voice was laced with concern.

"She's tired, but should make a complete recovery." Jacob Carter said severely.

"You don't sound pleased."

"Don't get me wrong George; I'm ecstatic that Buffy's going to get better. But there is just no way that she should have recovered that quickly. It should have taken multiple sessions with the device to heal her that much."

"Dad, I've got some things to tell you about Buffy."

"Do these things include how did she got hit by staff weapon?"

Jacob's tone of voice made Sam feel like she was ten years old all over again. She didn't relish being to one to tell him everything that she had learned in the last 24 or so hours.

"Jacob," Hammond brought the attention to him. "Buffy was asked to the SGC by the pentagon. She was being consulted about something that was found off world."

"She's a flighty second year psych-student, George. How could she help with anything found off world, unless it was an ancient mall?"

"Dad!" Sam admonished sharply.

"She is the Slayer." Teal'c said plainly.

Jacob turned to look at Teal'c wondering just how to explain to the Jaffa about his daughter's mental illness.

Sam gently placed her hand on his arm. "It's true Dad, it was all true."


	11. Part 11: My day is now complete

Part Eleven: Now my day is complete.

Buffy awoke to the steady beeping of the heart-rate monitor and a hushed conversation taking place at the foot of her bed. She opened her eyes, and saw three men, it took her a moment to realize the people were members of SG-10.

They hadn't realized that she was awake yet, so she took the time to get a good look at them. There was an older man, probably a little older then Giles, with graying red hair and kind of a fatherly look about him. There was a kid about her age who looked to be Hispanic maybe native, possible both and very cute. However the one that looked to be in charge was a man maybe in his mid-30's who had the build and colouring of her adopted father Hank Summers.

The conversation stopped when they realized that she was looking right at them.

"Hey." The red-head asked.

"What happened." Her voice was hoarse.

"You stepped in front of a staff weapon." In charge guy said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, to Giles. What happened to Giles?"

The three men look unsure of what to say, perhaps they don't know who she was talking about. "He was the guy with the glasses, he untied you."

Again the same look passed across their faces, it was the blonde one who finally spoke.

"What do you remember?"

What did she remember? The burning smell of her own flesh, the cries of battle and Giles abducted by the baddies.

"Giles was grabbed by two of those Jaffa-guys. I remember a bunch of stone circles appearing out of no where then they disappeared."

"Those were transport rings." The kid said with a thick Texan accent, then held out his hand and gave her a large friendly smile. "I'm Lt. Jorge Benitez, but everyone calls me Benny"

The others realized they hadn't introduced them selves and soon she found out the older man was Dr. Gordie Lemieux and the blonde was Major Dave Clarkson.

She wasn't sure if they knew who she was so she told them, "I'm Buffy."

Gordie gave her the kind of indulgent smile her father Jacob used give her when she was younger, which told her they already knew.

"Why take him?" Major Clarkson asked, more to himself then anyone else.

"Don't know," Buffy started to pull back her sheets to get out the hospital bed. "but I've got to get him back."

Gordie gently put his hands on her shoulders, thinking to barring her from leaving the bed.

"Whoa, slow down. You died barely an hour ago, I think you need to take it easy."

She leveled him with a hard steely glare, which reminded him of their CO, Colonel Stacey. It was the kind of look that said, 'I can break you', after seeing her fight those Jaffa on Janus' planet he had little doubt that she could.

Gordie let go.

"I doubt they'll be easy on Giles."

"Do you you have any idea what you'd be up against?" Major Clarkson responded.

"Go on, Do you tell." She said with a wave of her hand to indicate that he should go ahead and speak.

Clarkson hesitated for a moment, the only thing that he knew about this girl was that she was good in a fight and traveled with SG-1. There was also a rummer going around that she was Major Carter's little sister.

Sensing his hesitation, Buffy sighed with annoyance. "Listen that Davis guy gave me the low down on what's happening here in stargate-land, but what I don't know is what aliens want with my watcher."

Clarkson grabbed one of the visitors chairs, and the rest of his team quickly followed suit. He leaned forwards, resting his arms on his legs.

"We came out of the gate and almost immediately we were captured by a goa'uld named Janus."

Buffy's stomach did a little flip, why did that name sound familiar?

"Typical kind of goa'uld really, but then it turned freaky."

"Freaky how?"

"Turned out that some British guy working for the NID came through the gate with us, and was captured as well. He must have had some sort of advanced tech because after saying something Latin," Clarkson turned to Gordie for confirmation, which he supplied with a nod. "Ya chanted something in Latin, calling to Janus or something. Next thing I know our CO's been replaced with a snake. I can't really tell you what happened after that on account of me being dead at the time."

Gordie took over the story.

"After Colonel Stacey was replaced with the snake, it attacked and killed Dave. The man claimed that it was magic then we were pulled from the room and thrown in the dungeon. Well except Dave who was put into a sarcophagus."

Buffy almost broke in to ask how putting Clarkson in a coffin would bring him back from the dead. In the end she decided to save that question for another time.

when Gordie took a breath Benny jumped in.

"It wasn't until some time after the Major was brought back that Janus decided to pay us a visit, only now he's wearing the British dudes body. He starts spouting some crazy shit about turning us into demons and throwing us through the gate."

"Demons?" Buffy clarified.

The two members of SG-10 smiled like it was all a big joke, and nodded. Oh god, she had a very bad feeling about this. Demon transformation, speaking in Latin, British, Janus, kidnapping Giles. she had danced to this song before, and she didn't like the tune then either.

She spoke a single name. "Ethan Rayne."

They stopped grinning.

"That's what he said he name was." Gordie said. "You know him?"

This time there was no stopping her when she jumped out of bed. Looking around she found some clothing that someone must have brought from her room. She disappeared into the bathroom and when she came out she looked to Clarkson.

"Where's Graham Miller?"

"I think he's in the briefing room with General Hammond, SG-1 and General Carter. Why?"

"Because he has a lot to answer for." She said as she stalked out of the room with SG-10 in tow.

" * * * "

Jacob Carter leaned back into his chair unsure of how to respond. He had seen the surveillance video's, he had heard Captain Miller explain what happened at UCLA Sunnydale and his daughters part in the whole affair, but it still didn't seem real.

"Vampires?"

"Yes Dad."

"Really?" Jacob couldn't believe this was real. Sam just gave a pained grin and nodded. "So, when she said that the gym was full of vampires when she burnt it down?"

"It was full of vampires, yes."

He rubbed his hand over his face, and suddenly he felt a whole lot older then he was.

"What have I done." He felt crushed under the weight of the sins against his youngest child.

'You did what you thought was right.' Selmak's voice said in Jacob's mind.

"It wasn't your fault Dad."

'Even Samantha agrees. You acted with the information that was at your disposal at the time. Under any other circumstance your actions would have been justified.'

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Jacob said, responding both to Selmak and Sam.

If anyone was going to say anything else, the words would have died on their tongues when Buffy, followed by SG-10, burst into the room. Jacob heard SG-10's scientist says in hushed tones. "I don't think you should just barge in."

"Graham, where does a 110 pound slayer sit?" She called to Graham.

He didn't hesitate. "Anywhere she likes."

She then turned to Gordie and gave him a grin as if to say 'see'.

"Miss. Summers, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Hammond's voice was laced with concern.

Buffy ignored him and instead looked back to Graham. "What happened to Ethan Rayne?"

"He was released from his sell at the same time as all the HST's in the compound. I'm not going to want to ask why am I?"

"He's the guy who took Giles."

Everyone at the briefing room table looked confused, but it was Jack that asked the question they were all thinking.

"Clarkson said that he was taken by a goa'uld named Janus."

"You didn't tell them?" Buffy asked Dave.

General Hammond came to Dave's rescue. "Major Clarkson and his team haven't had a change to be debriefed yet. Why don't you all take a seat and Major Clarkson can tell us what happened."

"* **"

When SG-10 finished recounting their capture and rescue it was Jack that spoke first.

"See, it wasn't this guy Ethan, he was taken over by Jenny."

"Janus." Daniel corrected.

"Janus wouldn't have any use for a semi-retired Watcher turned magic store owner, Ethan however would."

"Buffy," Jacob leaned in to get his daughters attention, she had so far avoided looking at him. "When a goa'uld takes over a host they loose complete control of their bodies."

Buffy pushed back from the table and stood up with a little anger. "I"m sure that's the case with most goa'ulds, but Ethan Rayne wouldn't have offered his body to this parasite unless he knew he could control it."

"It's impossible." Sam implored her sister to see reason.

"No, it's unlikely. Ethan used to invoke Demons to invade his body for giggles, it takes tremendous amounts of will to remain in control. If anyone can do it, it would be Ethan."

"What would he want with Mr. Giles?" Hammond asked.

"Back in 70's Ethan and Giles were all BFF and summoning demons together. I don't think Ethan has quite forgiven Giles for becoming respectable. This is just a way of needling Giles, but don't think for a minute that he wouldn't kill Giles when he tires of him. Which is why I need to go back to that planet and get Giles back."

"Even if this is who you say it is," Hammond said gently. " you've recently been gravely injured. Not to mention that Janus' fortress appears to be heavily fortified. I can't risk a rescue mission at this time."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, and Graham spoke up before Buffy did something stupid like hit his CO.

"Sir, I've seen this guy's rap sheet. The last thing that the SGC wants to deal with is a goa'uld in charge of the dark arts. He's unpredictable, ambitious, holds a lot of power. Now I know that Giles generally stays to the gray and white magic's but he probably has a lot of black magic in his arsenal too. Now imaging he was taken over by a goa'uld."

Hammond's mouth took on a grim thinness, "I see what you mean, Captain. I'll take this under advisement."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but Hammond just gave her a look and emphases. "I'll take it under advisement. Now, Miss Summers, I think you should head back to the infirmary."

Jacob pushed his seat back, and stood up. "I'll make sure that she gets back alright."

'This day keeps getting better and better.' Buffy thought as she and her father walked out of the room.

* * *

Giles had been sitting for the past hour, after exhausting two hours trying to find a way out, of a large ornate prison cell. He wasn't told anything by the Jaffa who snagged him, and marched him to his cell. He tried to call after them, to get any information but they ignored him as they marched outside of the room.

He was trying not to think, which was incredible hard for someone like Giles. But if he started to think, then he would inevitably start thinking of Buffy. He would think of the way that everything seemed to stop as she was hit by that staff blast. That would then lead him to think of the way that her body began to fall, and that look of horror on her face when she realized that Giles was being taken captive.

It was too late, he began to think those very things. He jumped up, and in a rush of adrenaline picked up the bench and started to hit it violently against the bars. His energy drained quickly and he dropped the bench then slid to the floor. His Slayer was dead.

"Good show, Ripper. Though at your age, I wouldn't recommend picking up a bench like that. More then likely to give your self a hernia."

Well now he must be hallucinating.

"Ethan?"

"They're calling me Janus now." Ethan said with a smile.

"Really."

"I've recently taken up a career as a system lord. Care to join me?" 


End file.
